When my world changed
by DarkRooi
Summary: It wasn't some new point of view or new out look on life. I was literally taken from our lovely little dirt planet called earth. Then thrown into a world that shouldn't exist, into a war that was endless, being something people seemed to hate and mistrust with a passion. Denial can only go so far. (OC one shot)


_**2 years ago my whole world changed.**_

It wasn't some new point of view or new out look on life. I was literally taken from our lovely little dirt planet called earth. Then thrown into a world that shouldn't exist, into a war that was endless, being something people seemed to hate and mistrust with a passion.

Denial can only go so far.

Honestly looking back it seemed that i was made for a role of protector. When i entered this world i became a mage of a sort. Yes i can cast spells, but the difference is i don't have mana. I learned to shift the world around me, to bring things into being at the slightest thought. Now that ability i had discovered at random, here i was a week after being thrown into the middle of a battle field with a group attacking against who ever.

I was sitting near a fire by his camp site, while I had longing for music to sooth my rigid thoughts, i thought of my iPod, on how it looked when last i held in my hand, on the earphones that my best friend gave me as a gift. I had sighed with longing then, poof, there it was in my hand in all its glory. I was shocked, yes i had been throwing spells around like iv been doing it since i could walk, but this.

I had lied about where i had come from, when i discover where i was. It was unnerving to lie to a dwarf who was a master at lying, but he seemed to take it with ease. Even asking me to join him on his travels for awhile, he said his name was varric, interesting name. I had respect for varric, he gave me a stable ground something i had not had since i was taken from earth.

A month later i was casting and summoning objects into this world without a thought, it was awesome. I had always been a lover of world of Warcraft, and being able to cast spells like their mages, was truly something no one had seen in this world. Most just thought i was a new breed of mage, not totally wrong but far from right as well.

...

I had only traveled for about a year and half with varric, before going out on my own. I had missed the dwarfs tall stories of his life, though i knew all of them, it was something else to hear someone else tell you about it. That half a year before the hole that was meant to happen, was a time were i made myself known as mage. Funny enough the tin heads still left me alone, they would look at me, then look away just as fast. The site amused me to no end.

I was traveling to haven to were i was meant to meet up with varric, when the tear appeared. Well i must say it was good size looking hole in the sky, the stuff of world ending stories.

So here i stand next to varric, long dark brown hair flowing down my back, with a black leather hat hiding my face. The wind blow at the dark clock i had on, i shifted my weight to face varric with my body as a blonde man in dark furs made his way towards us. I had always been uncomfortable with the people of this world, but i had to make sure that this inquisitor would make the right decisions. God knows how thing can go bad.

"Varric!" The blonde man greet my friend next to me.

"Cullen, long time no see!" he greeted back, the man had looked at me hoping i would say who i was, fat chance.

"And who may this be?" His eyes gave me a once over.

"This is a friend of mine, she goes by the name Shana. She is the mage was i speaking of earlier." I stared down at my short friend next to me with amused golden brown eyes. I pick my head up enough for this cullen to catch some of my face before speaking.

"The soul living being has yet to awaken. Show me to him." I spoke softy, as if afraid my secrets will be known.

Varric chuckled at the blondes reaction to me, before his face was grace by a sly grin.

"Be careful cullen, or she will steal your soul." I snorted at his horrible joke. _**'Not this time varric.'**_

i blocked out the conversation out as we made our way to the cell where the future inquisitor was being held. _**'I at-least know its a him.'**_ My mind went to all the possibles, there were just so many.

We entered the room to see a bald elf siting next to a large horn man. _**'A qunari?'**_ i thought in amusement.

As once more peoples names were said, updates were given and threats were made.

"Enough with this talk." i stated as the room went silent i turned to the elf, "Little wolf, what have you discovered so far about the mark?" My nickname seemed to have taken him by surprise, _**'Good, because i know what you are, little wolf.'**_

I spent the day with the elf, discussing the horn head. it was only late afternoon when i final got to him. I placed my hand on his forehead, my gazed studied his face, i must admit the kossith were another race all together, the rough, and strong looking. i sent a pulse of energy into the kossiths mind, waking him up, he opened his eyes to stared at me. They were made of liquid sliver.

"Good, your awake now." i said before getting up, but i couldn't get far because a large hand held my wrist capture. _**'bothersome.'**_

"Wait..." at his voice i stilled, it was so deep, i blinked my eyes at the sound. "Who are you?" I glance back at him over my shoulder into his intense sliver eyes, he was sitting up now.

"Shana." I answered before pulling my hand away, and walking away. The cells doors closed behind me, i walked towards the area i knew Cassandra would be in. she was with that blonde man, cullen. I strolled towards her.

"His awake." i stated towards them, before walking off.

I left haven after that. Said my goodbyes to Varric and Solas, the little wolf had seemed to grown attached to me. _**'Weird thinking of a god as a friend.'**_

I had told Solas that if haven falls i would be in Skyhold, the Stone castle had always held a place in my heart. Plus its views were amazing.

...

I kept in touch with varric via bird mail. Something he found annoying yet effortive, it was in those letters he happened to hint that the kossith had asked after me. Varric had teased me about stealing hearts, ever since i came to Thedas, my looks were always pointed out as something eye catching. Though in my mind they were common, the pale, fair skin, and dark brown hair with golden brown eyes.

I miss taken for nobility more times then i care for, it inked me truly.

In the months that followed my leaving, i was expecting the inquisition to one day show up. The groupies and all.

It was only afew days later did i run into Solas while hunting. I had almost killed him, surprised by me suddenly appearing, he dragged me back to the others.

They had set up camp about 2 days travel to skyhold. No one seemed to noticed us appear until i spoke.

"You planned just to show up on my door step with an army and not tell me, Varric" I stated, they all jumped at the sound of my voice. Weapons drawn to attack, it was only Varric who seemed relaxed and laughed at my statement.

"Well, if i sent you a letter you would of turn us away, ana." my eye brow twitched at the nickname he had given me, he knew my dislike for that name.

"I could still do so, shorty." i teased back, he just chuckled before hugging me. To most they would think i was serious, they relaxed when the hugging happened. As odd as it was, I just stood there patting his back.

"Your only two days from skyhold." I spoke softy.

The group around me relaxed, as varric started fill me in on what happen to them at haven, but i could feel two pairs of eyes staring at me. One deciding my worth and the other just staring.

I turned around to stare back into the eyes of the kossith i had woken up.

"You are looking shitty kossith." I spoke while walking towards him, it was true. He looked like shit. The battle must have not been in their favor, well their on their way to skyhold.

"Shana." He stated still staring at me, in shock? Yes, his eyes were abit wider. I stopped a few feet away looking up at him. He was a rouge it seems, well at-least he wasn't a mage. He had some sharpe looking swords on his back.

Someone behind us cleared their throat. The kossith seemed to snap out of whatever he was in, to glare at another kossith. This one was a warrior, with horns like a bull. _**'Ironic.'**_ I thought.

"So then, is anyone gonna say who this lovely lady is?" The bull grinned, as varric laughed. The kossith in front of me seemed to go still at the bulls attention on me, while slightly moving closer to me.

"Shana." I nodded towards him.

"The Iron Bull." he nodded back.

"i know, your horns gave you away qunari." i raised an eyebrow. He gave me a heartily laugh, while winking at me. _**'Did he just wink at me?'**_ I kept a blank face, _**'He really is a man whore.'**_ I mental snorted.

"This lovely lady is the mage that woke Adaar up, and whom he has been daydreaming about, and been asking me about." Varric smiled slyly my way. I just stared back at him, while adaar was red in the face, stuttering out words of denial.

"If you are hinting at daydreams varric," i stalked closer to the beardless dwarf, bending that my one hand was on his chest and our heads were next to each other, "Mine are of me running my fingers through your chests soft hairs, whilest you moan out my name." i breathed out into his ear, he were rigid, "And that sweet Little crossbow of yours would watch as i made you mine." i whispered the last part huskily into his ear. I felt heat rise to his face, as he coughed to cover up the blush he had.

"Your a cruel woman, ana." he mockingly glared at me. While i gave a faint chuckle, Cullen who was next to varric, was still red faced from hearing what i said. Confused mutters were heard, before the teasing started.

I could still feel adaars eyes on me, as i made my way away from the group. i nodded to Solas to single my leaving, before i disappeared into the tree line.

Two days later they found Skyhold, i did not come out to greet them. I sat on the highest tower and look out into the night sky.

I knew they would be looking for me, i didnt exactly want to see any of them now. I was in one of those dark moods, and brooding was the only thing that helped.

I missed my old life, yes i could summon things i wanted, but it didnt make up for the people i missed. The pressense of their souls, if i must be direct.

I sighed, before looking back down to the camp site if the inquisitions people. I noticed a few people making their way to my tower. _**'Better face them now.'**_

with that thought i appeared behind varric, making him 'epp' like a little girl. I chuckled darkly at the dwarf. The two kossith were with him including the wolf, _**'Interesting party.'**_

Adaar stepped form, clearing his throat. "I was hoping you would be free to come with on a mission with us?" Though i was aware that varric still glared at me, and that the kossith had a hopeful tone to his question, i could not help but accept. i had nothing to do, and brooding can only go so far.

Solas' eyes sparkled at my answer, he had wanted to see how i could handle myself. Varric who seemed to get over himself, had joked like it would just like old times just with more company. Bull just winked my way, in return i just raised an eyebrow at him, to which he smirked. _**'Hmmm...'**_

Adaar smiled at me. "So then kossith, when will we be leaving? I am bored as is."

"Now if you can?"

I just nodded to him, and started walking towards their camp. but his voice stopped me. "Wait didnt you need anything?"

"I have the clothes on my back, the rest i can summon. Now lets not worse time."

He just look at me confused, as varric just chuckled, saying he would explain later.

...

That was how i got into the whole mess of the inquisition, how i became friends with everyone. Out there that whole time, Adaar would not leave my side. I would always be with him on every quest, always there to heal or defend.

Honestly? I missed this kind of action, i missed the looting of the bodies as well.

It all came to a grinding stop when we just finished killing a high dragon. In the group was varric, bull, Adaar and i.

So i was about to congratulate Adaar, but with him grabbing me and kissing me senseless was not what i had thought was going happen. The bastard had the nerve to smirk at me afterwards like he had the right to do it again.

"Iv been wanting to do that since i wake up to your face." He whispered to me breathlessly, as he held my head with one hand , while the other was on my lower back. The people in the back ground just became white noise to us. "Maker, but you are so beautiful." He breathed before claiming my lips again before i could say anything, but this kiss had so much emotion in it. Passion, possessiveness, and finally longing. The second kiss was like he had needed it to breathe, that the every thought of not kissing me was like death itself.

The whole situtation was just beyond me. I had no idea his feelings to me where this intense. Yes, there was flirting before. The innocent hints of something more, but we never did touch, it was taboo to me. So here i was kissing him back, if you must know. I was not getting lip raped, and it was awesome.

It was one of those things that the puzzple just falls into place, funny, i had thought i would be stuck here until i found a way back home by some random act of magic, but now i didnt even want to try.

We had gotten back to skyhold after that mission, him only having kissed me twice, but we were burning holes into each other on the way back. Anyone could feel the tension between us, i am sure that if bull and varric were not there, we woud of probably ripped eachothers clothes off. Alas, it was not so.

It was only at the end of the day did we have time alone. I was actually nervous, seriously wouldnt you be to. This would be my first romance in this world, and i cared deeply for this fool that stole kisses from me. I had already fucked up most of the story with me just being here.

So here i was out side his room on his belcony, staring at the stars, waiting, for that very fool, Though i did not have to wait long.

"Your here." I heard his voice from the door frame, it had a hopefully tone to it. I glanced over my shoulder at him, he was handsome, even with the horns and grey skin, They gave him a more dangerous look. His height just added to that, he was not as buff as bull was, but he could hold his own. That in itself was unbelivebly sexy.

"You stole two kisses." i spoke softy, still glancing over my shoulder at him, as he shifted nervously, "I plan on stealing them back." before he knew it, i was infront of him staring up at him. It was a stupid idea, this whole reason i was here in this world must have been just so stupid. Some bored upper being just being stupid.

"Oh?" he breathed a breath of relief, staring down into my eyes intensely. "Lets see if you can try." He muttered before sealing my lips with his, as his hands made their way to my waist picking me up. My legs wrapped around his waist, and my hands made their way onto his neck, as well as reaching through his silver-white hair. He made his way backwards towards his bed slowly, while whispering wet sinful promises to me while he kissed my neck.

But I was glad, that there were those stupid poeple out there that made those kind of stupid mistakes, because in the end, they lead me to what i needed all along. They lead me to him.

 _End~_


End file.
